burning_earth_manifestofandomcom-20200214-history
System (Combat)
Initiative * Initiative: Perception modifier + Agility modifier + Composure modifier Initiative determines who reacts in what order in a combat scenario. Initiative follows in descending order the values of each character's initiative. Defense * Defense: 10 + Reflex Defense is the passive ability of a character to notice and react to danger. When a character attacks you, their attack is successful only if it exceeds your defense. Reflex * Reflex Rating: Perception modifier + Agility modifier Reflex is the active ability for a character to react to danger. You have one reflex that you can spend per round, unless you have a talent that grants you more. In most cases, you can only use your Reflex to either dodge or parry, but in some cases, your GM may require a Reflex rolls for other situations. Parry * D20 + Reflex Rating + Parry Rating * D20 + Reflex Rating + Improvised Shield Size - 2 * D20 + Reflex Rating + Melee Weapons Size - 2 + Weaponry (Defensive) When an opponent attacks you and their attack is higher than your defense, normally this would constitute a successful hit. However, if you spend a reflex, you may declare that you are attempting to parry his attack. To do so, roll a D20 + Reflex + Parry rating. If your result meets or exceeds your opponent's result, the attack is parried. Your Parry Rating is either indicated by the shield you’re using or the size of an improvised shield. An improvised shield can be anything from a cooking pan to a door, but if the weapon is not designed to be parried with, then you suffer a -2 to your roll. For example, if you find yourself in melee combat with an enemy and you are wielding a katana, your Parry Rating would be 3 (from the weapon’s size) -2 (from the improvised penalty) for an end result of +1 (plus your reflex). On the other hand, when it comes to melee weapons, most times parrying is more about skill than raw talent. In the case of one on one melee combat, if you have any Weaponry (Defensive) specialties, you may add the specialty rating to your parry. Dodge * D20 + Reflex Rating Another option you have when an enemy attacks is to attempt to evade. In order to evade an enemy’s attack, you simply roll a D20+Reflex and if the result exceeds the opponent’s roll, you succeed. Whether its a hatchet or a Peacemaker, your character has the sense and reflex speed to duck under a desk, pass narrowly out of the trajectory of a swinging sword, or whatever. In the case of dodging a firearm, in most cases your character wont be dodging the bullet itself, because that’d just be ridiculous. Instead, you dodge the trajetory of the opponents arm by guessing when they’re going to fire and where, and reacting accordingly. There are no restrictions on what attacks you can dodge, unless the weapon has a splash radius, an area of effect, or is a Taint based ability. In the case of the former two, your GM may impose a penalty or forbid it entirely, and in the case of the latter, there are precious few abilities that can be dodged, though they exist. The dodge reflex can also be used to evade traps, a tornado casting about debris, or whatever. Once again, this is up to the whim of your storyteller Damage Your basic damage will usually be noted by the weapon your character is wielding. In some cases, however,